


Shiver

by skivvysupreme



Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Couple, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 05:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10327178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skivvysupreme/pseuds/skivvysupreme
Summary: Inspired by the recent weather (if you live in the northeast quarter of the States like Kurt and Blaine), here is some silly/smutty/sappy winter Fluff -- in which Blaine wants to play, Kurt wants to stay in bed, and everyone manages to get what they want.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on a one-word prompt I received on tumblr: "shiver" :)

Kurt startles awake at the sound of the wind whipping against the bedroom window, groggily blinking his eyes open with a disgruntled little whine. He’s alone in the bed, though he distinctly remembers falling asleep with a husband-shaped heating pad in his arms. “Blaine?”

Blaine’s leaning against the windowsill next to the bed, silhouetted against the dim gray light and staring out at the heavy snow that hasn’t stopped falling on New York City since yesterday afternoon. His hair is mussed and he’s only wearing a pair of flannel pajama pants. “Morning, baby.”

“It’s so early, why are you up? You know we don’t have to go anywhere today. Everything’s closed.” 

“Natural alarm clock, I guess,” Blaine answers. Then he hums, pressing his hands against the windows, and says, “Gosh, the snow is so beautiful when it hasn’t been touched yet.” 

“So am – I haven’t been – “ Kurt tries for a dirty joke, but he can’t even piece one together in his sleepiness. He yawns, shivering in the slight draft. “Just… come back to bed, it’s a snow day. Did years of school in the Midwest teach you nothing?” 

Blaine turns and slides back under the covers, snuggling up against Kurt’s body, until– 

“AH! Blaine, your hands, Jesus…” 

“Sorry.” His hands go to Kurt’s ass, kneading him as he whispers, “This should warm them up much faster.” 

Kurt huffs a tired little laugh against Blaine’s cheek and kisses him lazily, barely meeting the corner of his mouth. “Why are you so… awake?” he groans. “You’re like a puppy seeing snow for the first time.” 

“Does that make you the grumpy cat?” 

“I’m not grumpy,” Kurt mutters, though he allows Blaine to kiss the annoyed little furrow between his eyebrows smooth again. “We can’t all be morning people. We’ve had this discussion.” 

“What if I make–”

“NO,” Kurt insists, pulling Blaine in so that he’s muffled against Kurt’s neck. “Sleep. You cannot distract me with pancakes today. I won’t let you.” 

Blaine laughs into Kurt’s skin, wriggling to free himself while Kurt fights to keep him in place. The covers start to slide off the bed, exposing them to the cooler air of their bedroom. 

“Blaine, you’re making us cold. Accept this,” Kurt scolds him, feigning seriousness, though he can’t keep himself from laughing when Blaine makes an indignant noise against his throat. 

He stops struggling in Kurt’s arms for a moment, breathing hard, then slowly curls himself around Kurt’s body and goes still. 

“See? Isn’t this bet– _oh, not, not fair…_ ” 

Blaine’s found _that spot_ , the one near the base of Kurt’s neck that lets him play Kurt like a violin. He’s kissing and nipping at the spot for all he’s worth, his hands resuming their path across Kurt’s ass. Kurt swallows, still holding Blaine close for an entirely different reason. 

“Am I still making us cold, Kurt?” 

“N-no…” 

“Still want to sleep, Kurt?”

_“No.”_

Blaine slips out of his arms and hops out of the bed, an offensively energetic smile on his face as he chirps, “Great! Breakfast will be ready in 20!” 

Kurt just lies there in silence, trying to determine if the sudden flush of heat in his face is arousal or rage as his dick twitches in a frustrated sort of way against his thigh. 

At this point, he figures, sighing as he finally throws the covers off himself, pancakes can only help.

*****

Blaine has one hand entwined with Kurt’s on the kitchen table and the other curled around his coffee mug, his eyes glued to the falling snow outside the window. 

“It is pretty,” Kurt admits, pushing his last bit of lemon-blueberry pancake through a puddle of maple syrup on his plate, “especially because we don’t have cars to dig out of it when it’s over.” 

“Ha, true... You know, Cooper and I used to have the most brutal snowball fights when we were kids. He hated the snow, but I always wanted to play in it, so our parents made him go outside with me. And then he’d bean me with snowballs until I didn’t want to play anymore.”

Kurt _tsks_  his tongue and squeezes Blaine’s hand. “Aw, Blaine...”

“Big brothers,” Blaine shrugs, "But he was into it, sometimes. I loved making snow angels, so he’d throw me into a snow pile, I’d make the angel, and then he’d pick me up so that it didn’t get destroyed when I got out of it.” 

“So you’ve _always_  been this insufferable little snow bunny,” Kurt snorts, picturing a tiny Blaine, immobilized in one of those hideous, puffy snowsuits everyone’s parents used to put them in, giggling ecstatically in the snow. 

Blaine just grins back at him, his big hazel eyes lit up in the bright white light coming through the window. 

“Mom and Dad used to make a day of it,” Kurt says softly, watching the snow. “I loved winter, but I loved it from the inside. I liked hot chocolate and cozy pajamas and Christmas movies and eating cookies and how everything smelled like cinnamon. They were both way more outdoorsy than I’ve ever been, and they’d take me sledding or just play in the backyard if the snow wasn’t too deep. I never liked making snow angels because the snow would always find its way into my socks no matter what I did, and I hated snowball fights, but I made a mean snowman.” 

“I bet those were the neatest, most stylish snowmen the neighborhood had ever seen.”

“As if I’d make anything less,” Kurt says, raising his chin with a little laugh. “Mmm. Snow is so magical when you’re a kid.”

“It still is.” Blaine’s attention has returned to the snow, his gaze following whichever snowflakes he can keep his eyes on as they fall. 

“Like I said, when you’re a kid...” 

Blaine throws an errant blueberry at Kurt, hitting him in the face with it; it bounces off the side of Kurt’s nose but leaves a patch of purple-ish syrup behind. 

“I rest my case!” Kurt laughs, reaching for his napkin. “Seriously, B?” 

Blaine, trying valiantly not to laugh, gets up from his chair and catches Kurt’s wrist before he can use the napkin. He sits in Kurt’s lap and kisses the syrupy spot on his nose, taking the napkin himself and wiping the rest of the spot clean. Then he kisses Kurt on the lips and mumbles, “Sorry. I’m restless.”

Kurt shakes his head, wrapping his arms around Blaine’s waist and kissing his jaw. “You’re still wide awake, hmm?”

“Yep.” 

“And you still want to play?” Kurt asks, his lips making their way down Blaine’s bare chest, mouthing at his collarbone and sliding down to Blaine’s nipple.

_“Yes,”_ Blaine gasps, his arms wrapping around Kurt’s shoulders. “Kurt--”

“Then can we please go back to bed?” Kurt asks, stopping his movements to rest his head on Blaine’s chest. He can hear Blaine’s heart thumping hard against his ear as he smirks up at him. 

Blaine clenches his jaw and scrunches his nose at the same time, adorably resigned when he answers,“Yes. Fine. You win.”

Kurt nudges Blaine off his lap with a quick slap to his ass, at which Blaine yelps and reaches for Kurt’s ass in turn. “Oh, believe me,” he says, letting Blaine back him into their room with his lips attached to Kurt’s neck again. “I don’t see how this is anything but a win-win situation.”

***** 

Sweat rolls down Kurt’s forehead as he pants up at the headboard of their bed, his eyes closed, his head tilted back, and his knees up by his ears as Blaine pumps inside him. 

Blaine had wanted to play, all right; Kurt has _almost_  come twice, Blaine taking his sweet ass time to fuck him and slowing down even more whenever Kurt gets close. That spot on Kurt’s neck has finally started to bruise under Blaine’s relentless attention, and his lips are swollen from kissing Blaine the rest of the time. He can already feel the soreness settling in, Blaine picking up his pace and slamming into him harder as his own stamina starts to run out despite his determination to keep this going as long as possible.

“Can you-- a little longer, baby?”

“No,” Kurt gasps, planting his hands against the headboard so he can meet Blaine’s thrusts. He’s starting to shake, his dick rock-hard against his stomach and winking at the tip. This game has been wonderful, but Kurt can’t seem to catch his breath anymore, which means he’s past the point of no return.

Blaine nods wordlessly, leaning down to kiss him with a hand on the back of Kurt’s head. He only manages a few more thrusts before he comes, grunting into Kurt’s neck. 

Kurt expects Blaine to take him in hand so he can follow, but Blaine suddenly pulls out in one smooth motion, leaving him empty. “I-- BLAINE!” he yells, slapping his palm against the mattress in frustration. 

Blaine laughs -- _laughs_ , the little shit -- and slides down Kurt’s body. He pushes his hands against the backs of Kurt’s thighs, keeping him spread, then pulls Kurt’s dick into his mouth, mercilessly and expertly sucking him into the back of his throat. 

Kurt comes immediately, grasping at the sheets and at Blaine’s hair as his hips jerk against Blaine’s mouth. “Oh, fuck,  _fuck_ \--” 

His husband swallows around him, squeezing at his thigh, his hip, his ass, whatever part of his body he can reach as he finally stops tensing and relaxes into the bed. 

Blaine doesn’t say anything, but he has a smug little grin on his face as he crawls back up Kurt’s body. 

“God,” Kurt sighs, tasting himself on Blaine’s tongue when he kisses him. “You are in a _mood_.”

“It’s this weather. I’m an ‘insufferable little snow bunny,’ isn’t that what you called me?” 

Kurt laughs, nodding, and caresses Blaine’s cheek with his thumb. “Look, if I tell you that you’re right, that the snow is _obviously_ still magical now that we’re adults... can we go back to sleep?” 

“Shower later?”

Kurt nods, his half-lidded eyes soft and adoring as he and Blaine gaze at each other. “I can set an alarm if you want, so we don’t waste the whole day.”

“Nah.” Blaine lifts up just enough to give him one last peck on the lips before he settles against Kurt’s body and pulls the covers over them both. “You’re right, too. Win-win. Nowhere to be but here.”

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine’s shoulders and rests his cheek against Blaine’s forehead, snuggling him close. 

Now _this_  is a god damn snow day.


End file.
